Exodus
"It's not too late to do the right thing, Marvatrix..." -Exodus Bio Weapons + Physical Physical Strengths * Speed * Can jump incredibly high * Can sense emotions with the plumage on his head Physical Weaknesses * Melee attacks are weak * Lacks venom and shapeshifting abilities * Can't fly when wet Childhood Exodus was born Galactic Year 1579182265 on Morphius-12, 25 years before the ascension of the Naxamorph empire. At a young age, he was made fun of and discriminated against for being "doused" of average Naxamorph abilities. His father left him and his mother at age 7, and the following year at the academy he met Warp Star and Changeling, who helped him stand up to those who oppressed him for his lack of ability. Teens Exodus always had a knack for learning new things, and was once very close to one of his professors, Marvatrix Shadowclaw. He especially had a knack for Fisiopian legends, one of his personal favorites being the story of Edenfire. Later in his teens, Marvatrix grew bitter about him and theorized he was re reincarnation of Gadreel--he tried to punish Exodus for crimes against Ziperion he did not commit, costing Marvatrix his left hand when Exodus discovered his Electricity spellcraft. Marvatrix escaped into hiding after this, not to be seen again for years afterwards. Rise of The Naxamorph Empire When the first scientific advancements in warp drives occurred, Warp Star was the president of the early Naxamorph Empire and he nominated Exodus as the space captain. This sparked a small rebellion on the topic of doused Naxamorphs that was crushed easily by the Naxamorph government. The discrimination against the doused was finally ended, and Exodus was sent on his first space journey. Dreams of a Dying Star (coming soon) RoTS Chapter 1: Nightmares RoTS Chapter 2: Shots Fired Insert Darto here. RoTS Chapter 3: Backs Turned Namar Fibbonacci When Exodus retired from the ZCDA, he immediately delved into research. He discovered many things about deep deep space, earning him incredible praise. He was asked to be in a skittles commercial, which he enthusiastically accepted. He made appearances in several other commercials--Mostly candy-related ones, might I add. This earned him the nickname "Candyman". Also during this time, he was attacked by a mentally ill Odenja, who gave him a horrible scar on his muzzle before Exodus had used his zodiac brace to snap their neck. RoTS Chapter 4: A New Dawn Exodus has found data regarding a new universe attempting to make contact! He is sucked into life at the ZCDA once again, much to his dismay. He goes into a bar, and gets into a scuffle with two women, while he and Grimming discuss the ZCDA's unintentional news hogging. Later, when Kalice reclaims her role as a space captain, he decides to reclaim his as well. He ditches Namar and begins to hunt down the source of the dimensional rift. He accidentally triggers an opening in space-time, and lets in the Reverse ZCDA. This dangerous foe is made of doubles from Aeron's ZCDA, including Reverse Exodus, who seems to cause the most trouble. However, the Reverse ZCDA does not have access to the same advanced technology as Aeron's ZCDA, and their megaships are destroyed by Eriah and Exodus' planet busters. RoTS Chapter 5: Corners of the Universe Double Ziperion Crisis (Coming soon) Relationships Quantum (coming soon) Marvatrix (coming soon) Venzula (coming soon) Soren (coming soon) Kalice (coming soon) Raqiit (coming soon) Sabernatis (coming soon) Notable Quotes "I need to get that damned clone out of my apartment!!!!" "You're telling me...That we risked our lives...FOR A JAR OF PICKLES?" Character Themes https://youtube.com/watch?v=_3riOKA6n-U BREATH Breaking Benjamin Trivia * Exodus also appears in "Hopeless" which is a series by Sharples65 * Exodus is one of the main characters in Rise of the Starborn. * Exodus LOVES skittles. Category:RogueDragoness' Characters Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Alive